Pulmonary delivery of bioactive agents, for example, therapeutic, diagnostic and and prophylactic agents provides an attractive alternative to, for example, oral, transdermal and parenteral administration. That is, pulmonary administration can typically be completed without the need for medical intervention (e.g., it can be self-administered), the pain often associated with injection therapy is avoided, and the amount of enzymatic and pH mediated degradation of the bioactive agent, frequently encountered with oral therapies, can be significantly reduced. In addition, the lungs provide a large mucosal surface for drug absorption and there is no first-pass liver effect of absorbed drugs. Further, it has been shown that high bioavailability of many molecules, for example, macromolecules, can be achieved via pulmonary delivery or inhalation. Typically, the deep lung, or alveoli, is the primary target of inhaled bioactive agents, particularly for agents requiring systemic delivery.
The release kinetics or release profile of a bioactive agent into the local and/or systemic circulation is a key consideration in most therapies, including those employing pulmonary delivery. That is, many illnesses or conditions require administration of a constant or sustained levels of a bioactive agent to provide an effective therapy. Typically, this can be accomplished through a multiple dosing regimen or by employing a system that releases the medicament in a sustained fashion.
However, delivery of bioactive agents to the pulmonary system typically results in rapid release of the agent following administration. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,848 to Patton et al. describes the rapid absorption of insulin following administration of a dry powder formulation via pulmonary delivery. The peak insulin level was reached in about 30 minutes for primates and in about 20 minutes for human subjects. Further, Heinemann, Traut and Heise teach in Diabetic Medicine 14:63-72 (1997) that the onset of action, assessed by glucose infusion rate, in healthy volunteers after inhalation was rapid with the half-maximal action reached in about 30 minutes.
As such, a need exists for formulations suitable for inhalation comprising bioactive agents and wherein the bioactive agent of the formulation is released in a sustained fashion into the systemic and/or local circulation.